Professor Pyro
| }} History Steven Parkinson was a brilliant child, able to read and write by the age of four. His mother was worried that he would never make any friends, and adults seemed unnerved by how calm and thoughtful he was for his age. As he grew up, though, he grew more distant from others his age, often feeling that they were stupid and would only "slow him down." He graduated from college at the top of his class, with a degree in engineering and physics. He became a professor of physics at a prestigious university, where he earned a reputation for being incredibly strict. By the time he was in his early thirties, he had attracted the attention of the government. The Research and Development of the United States military offered him a job designing a new kind of bomb, and Professor Parkinson soon became part of Project LOKI. The normally cross, unsociable Professor Parkinson became cheerful during his time working for the government. He was happy to work with what he deamed "intelligent" people, to be paid large sums of money for his work, and to have that work be stimulating his mind. Over the next two yers, however, he made very little progress, and Project LOKI almost shut down. At the age of 34, he finally synthesyzed Zeta Radiation using the elements Mirridium and Victorium. Professor Parkinson was placed at the head of the research team, government funding increased, and it was expected that the LOKI bomb would be finished within a few months. And then everything went wrong. The government terminated Project LOKI, decomissioning the bomb. Determined not to allow his work to have been in vain, Parkinson intended to finish the bomb anyway and sell it to the highest bidder. The government caught on, however, and sent soldiers to arrest him. When they arrived, Parkinson tried to flee through the radiation testing chamber, only for one of the soldiers to accidentally switch on the controls for the room. For the few seconds before the soldiers shut the machine down, Professor Parkinson was exposed to a deadly amount of Zeta Radiation. The experience granted him an extreme form of pyrokinesis, though it drove him insane. Professor Parkinson incinerated the soldiers and escaped. Using money stolen from the government, he built himself a secret lab and, under the alias Professor Pyro, began experimenting on other humans, intending to duplicate the process used upon himself. In the spring of 1999, Professor Pyro escaped from prison in a stolen cola truck. He recalls the experience distastefully, claiming that the cola was disgustingly warm. To Save The World! After numerous tests of his recently-created radiation machine, Professor Pyro was angry that even perfect physical specimens were unable to survive the process. However, he was struck by an idea and decided to test the machine on a SuperHero. Going through a database, he decided to target Sluice who had recently been seen entering the country. He set off in his Pyro-van and attacked and captured her just as she was driving out of JFK international airport. He returned to his lab where Blade-Angel had just escaped from his Lupine servants, and a battle ensued. Plasmafire soon arrived and Professor Pyro was defeated. Plasmafire transported Professor Pyro to the League HQ in a plasma cage; however, Professor Pyro had enough strength to launch a joint attack with the captured Typhoon, allowing the villains to escape. The pair traveled back to his base where they were met by his robotic butler, RoboJeeves. A short while later they received a distress call from Parasite and set off to meet him in Russia. Once there they took the group of heroes that were fighting them by surprise, managing to make off with their targets, the children Piotr and Illyana. Relationship with Other Characters Relationships and personality Abilities and Skills Professor Pyro built a robotic butler that he calls 'RoboJeeves'. Its torso is human-shaped and well-armoured, with a pair of long arms with various tubes and wires sticking out, each ending in three-fingered metal claws. It sits on small tank-like treads that sprout out of the waist. Its head is mechanical, but painted to look like a thin-faced man with a funny black mustache. Category:Coalition of Corruption Category:Munkiman